SUPER HERO
by fastwing511
Summary: AU, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy,Cody Rhodes, Christian and Evan Bourne get super powers what will they do with them and are they the only one's?
1. Chapter 1

title-

authur-fastwing

fandom-wwe

disclaimer-don't own, wish did but i don't

Note's is a au story and in it Jeff is still with the WWE and there are still two tag titles Matt and Jeff have the ones for Smackdown and Cody and Evan have the ones for Raw, Christian has the ECW title. Oh and Cody has left Legacy and is teaming with Evan. And other people may or may not get powers. No pairings in this story, maybe next time.

Matt Hardy- Plant Manipulation-The Sensei, Jeff Hardy- Flying, Force Fields- the Charismatic Enigma, Evan Bourne- Super Speed- the Tornado, Christian-Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (by the way mind manipulation covers all the mind powers) - Captain Charisma, Cody Rhodes- Healing Factor, Can Heal Others- The Cross Rhodes (yeah I know I named him after his own move and there will be a joke about it in the story)

(Matt's pov) You know it seems like Karma hates me. Of course it does not help that Cody keeps saying we needed super hero names or that Evan and Jeff are fighting about who has better powers. I look at Christian and see he's stareing intently at his bag across the room suddenly it starts to rise slowly but after a few inches it falls again. I had been staring at the Japanese peace lily that was in the room and suddenly it started to bloom! But after a few minutes the plant went back to normal. Suddenly I hear Cody say "I got the perfect name for you Evan, the Tornado." Jeff looks at Cody and asks "What about me?" Cody laughs and says "You and Christian already have names, its Matt, Evan and Me that need names." Evan laughs says "Yeah Mr. Charismatic Enigma." Christian looks confused and asks "What's my name?" Cody and Evan answer at the same time "Captain Charisma." I start laughing and ask "What about me?' Jeff answers "The Sensei cause you used to be the sensei of mattitude, remember?" Then Evan asks Cody "What about you?" Cody answers "The Cross Rhodes." Christian, Jeff and Evan start laughing and I chuckle and say "You named your self after your own move." Cody blush's and answers "What, it was the only thing I could think of." We all just laughing again.

tbc!!!!!

please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Title-Super Heroes

Auther-Fastwing

Disclaimer-don't own, wish I did but I don't

Note's is a au story and in it Jeff is still with the WWE and there are still two tag titles Matt and Jeff have the ones for Smackdown and Cody and Evan have the ones for Raw, Christian has the ECW title. Oh and Cody has left Legacy and is teaming with Evan. And other people may or may not get powers. No pairings in this story, maybe next time.

Matt Hardy- Plant Manipulation-The Sensei, Jeff Hardy- Flying, Force Fields- the Charismatic Enigma, Evan Bourne- Super Speed- the Tornado, Christian-Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (by the way mind manipulation covers all the mind powers) - Captain Charisma, Cody Rhodes- Healing Factor, Can Heal Others- The Cross Rhodes (yeah I know I named him after his own move and there will be a joke about it in the story)

(Matt's pov) Poor Cody, after we laugh our butts off at him, we all decide to go grab something to eat, as we start to head to the car I start remember how all this began.

(Flashback) The show had just ended, and we were getting to leave the arena when strange started to happen. First Cody who got beat up pretty good in his and Evan's tag match and had been bruised pretty bad but he came into the locker room they were gone then Christian had something from his bag fly at him and that was just the beginning. (End of flashback)

I'm shaken out of my thoughts at the sound of two voices that always seems to make my head hurt worse then when I get a chair shot, the Miz and Jack Swagger. They look pissed off, probably because they lost again to Evan and Cody. As we walk by them I think I feel a slight shock on my arm, it's probably my imagination. We put our stuff in the trunk and get in the car, we decided to look for an Ihop to eat at. When we get to the restaurant I look at my arm where I felt the shock and it's red like it's burned or something! "Hey guys look at my arm." I exclaim "What happen bro?" asks Jeff "I don't know." I reply beginning to feel a little worried."

tbc!!!!

Hope you guys like it

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Title-Super Heroes

Auther-Fastwing

Disclaimer-don't own, wish I did but I don't

Note's is a au story and in it Jeff is still with the WWE and there are still two tag titles Matt and Jeff have the ones for Smackdown and Cody and Evan have the ones for Raw, Christian has the ECW title. Oh and Cody has left Legacy and is teaming with Evan. And other people may or may not get powers. No pairings in this story, maybe next time.

Matt Hardy- Plant Manipulation-The Sensei, Jeff Hardy- Flying, Force Fields- the Charismatic Enigma, Evan Bourne- Super Speed- the Tornado, Christian-Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (by the way mind manipulation covers all the mind powers) - Captain Charisma, Cody Rhodes- Healing Factor, Can Heal Others- The Cross Rhodes (yeah I know I named him after his own move and there will be a joke about it in the story)

(Matt's pov)As we all look at my arm I begin to have the feeling that we are being watched, I look around and see Randy Orton, John Cena and their minion Ted Dibiase, ha-ha minion I've always wanted to use that word. As I turn my attention back to the table slip into thought again.

(Flashback) The night after the house show Jeff and Evan started to show signs that they had powers too. I and Evan walked into the locker room one afternoon and noticed that Jeff was asleep and hovering over the coach. Evan ran to go find Cody, and Christian to tell them about Jeff, and while he was running to get the others he noticed he had picked up speed and was going faster then he had ever gone in his life. He tried to stop when he saw the other guys, but found that he could not stop and because he didn't look where he was going he smashed into three different walls before he smacked up against a brick wall.

I, Jeff, Christian, and Cody all walked up to Evan and bent over him and I asked, "Dude that looked painful. Are you ok?" (End of flashback)

(Matt's pov)I am jolted out thoughts again by the voices of the Miz and Swagger, I look and notice there sitting with Orton, Cena and Dibiase. Before I can bring it to the others, Shawn Michaels walks up to the table and says "We need to talk guys."

tbc!

Hope you guys like it

Please review

PS sorry took update guys, had troubles with mp laptop. I will try to update faster


	4. Chapter 4

Title-Super Heroes

Author- Fastwing

Disclaimer-don't own, wish I did but I don't

Note's is a au story and in it Jeff is still with the WWE and there are still two tag titles Matt and Jeff have the ones for Smackdown and Cody and Evan have the ones for Raw, Christian has the ECW title. Oh and Cody has left Legacy and is teaming with Evan. And other people may or may not get powers. No pairings in this story, maybe next time.

Matt Hardy- Plant Manipulation, Jeff Hardy- Flying, Force Fields, Evan Bourne- Super Speed, Christian-Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (by the way mind manipulation covers all the mind powers), Cody Rhodes- Healing Factor, Can Heal Others, AJ Styles- Water Manipulation, Christopher Daniels-fire manipulation, Alex Shelley- weather manipulation, Chris Sabin- ice manipulation, Kaz- can see up to ten minutes into the future, can also counter any attack.

(Recap: Shawn Michaels walks up to the table and says "We need to talk guys.")

(Matt's pov) "About what?" I ask, Shawn shakes his head "We can't talk here, can you guys come outside?" I look at the others and shrug "Yeah sure." I answer. As we follow Shawn outside I look and see that now Edge has joined Orton and the others. When we get outside we're blinded by a bright flash of light.

(Kaz's pov) I can't help but chuckle as I watch Daniels yell at Alex and Chris again. I think it has something to do with the fact he was trying to perfect his use of his powers and, Alex and Chris were using theirs to annoy him. I smile at AJ as he sits down next to me. I look up as Kevin walks up to the group and says "Guys can we have a word?"

Another note, sorry about the long waits between chapters but the boys are being difficult.

Cody: We are not!

Me: Yes you are.


End file.
